storybrooke_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gathering (Script)
SCENE: The Dark Castle. The Evil Queen is talking to her magic mirror. Evil Queen: In order for me to in-act this curse I need a lock of hair from those with the darkest souls, the heart of the thing loved most, and a drop of true love. I already have the drop of true love so I just need the heart of someone I love the most and some hair from the darkest of souls. Magic Mirror: Go to the enchanted forest and you'll find plenty of dark souls. Evil Queen: I already have my carriage on the way (She smirks) SCENE: Enchanted Forest. The Evil Queen's carriage arrives at a village of Ogres. Evil Queen: (She walks up to the Ogre guarding the gate) Bring me the ogre with the darkest soul here. Ogre Guard: As you wish (He go's in and after a brief while he brings back another ogre) Here you are. Evil Queen: (She smiles) Follow me SCENE: Enchanted Forest. The Evil Queen's carriage arrives at Lake Nostos. Evil Queen: (She puts her hand in the water and waves it around. After a while a siren appears emerging from the water.) I need some of the darkest souls around and your perfect for the job. SCENE: Enchanted Forest. The Evil Queen's carriage arrives at a house of candy. '''Evil Queen:' (She knocks on the door. After a brief while a blind witch opens the door.) Blind Witch: Can I help you? Evil Queen: Indeed you can. I need you and your villainous acts. SCENE: Enchanted Forest. The Evil Queen is seen with the ogre, siren, raven, some black knights, and the witch. Evil Queen: (She lifts her mini-mirror and smiles) I've gathered the darkest souls. (Her and the magic mirror laugh.) SCENE: Storybrooke. Granny's Diner. Emma is sitting with Henry. Henry: (Pointing to Ruby) She's Little Red Riding Hood. (Points to Granny) That's her grandma. Emma: Well that explains why they are related I guess. Regina: (Comes in the diner.) Henry it's time to go. Henry: But mom-- (He's cut off) Regina: No buts it's time for you to go to school. Emma: I was going to take him. Regina: No need I can take him (She leaves with Henry.) Ruby: (Goes up to Emma) Here's your coffee. Emma: Thanks. Is she always like that. Ruby: Yeah, most of the time she's worse though. Granny: Ruby! Ruby: (To Granny) I'm coming! (To Emma) See you later. SCENE: Storybrooke. Regina's office. She's talking to Sidney. Regina: She's trying to take him away from me. I just know it. Sidney: Are you sure? Regina: Well she's always been with him and she's trying to do everything that I do for him. Sidney: Then why don't you get rid of her. Regina: That's it! I'll call a few of my friends, if you'll excuse me. (Sidney walks out and Regina picks up the phone.) SCENE: Fairy Tale Land, Clouds. The Blue Fairy is standing and suddenly the Fairy Godmother appears. '''Blue Fairy:' I'm glad you could make it. I need to discuss something with you. Fairy Godmother: What is it? Blue Fairy: It's the Evil Queen. She's planning on in-acting a curse that will take everyone here to a whole new land and we won't remember who we are. Fairy Godmother: What can we do? Blue Fairy: That's why I called you... Fairy Godmother: Well does she have the curse at the moment. Blue Fairy: No, last time I heard the evil witch Maleficent has it. Fairy Godmother: Well then let's go see if we can get it from her. (They fly out.) SCENE: Storybrooke Library. Regina is sitting at a table with a burly man, a woman, and old woman. (The counterparts of the ogre, siren, and blind witch). Mother Superior and a friend are looking for a book and overhear the coversation. Regina: I brought you all here today because I need to get rid of someone. Burly Man: Who? Regina: Emma Swan, Henry's biological mother. I need some ideas on how to get rid of her. Miss Ginger: Isn't that a little harsh? Regina: No she's try to take my son from me. Miss Ginger: But isn't it her son also. Regina: Who's side are you on, Miss Ginger? Miss Ginger: Your side Regina: Then start acting like it. I don't want her taking my son from me. Siren (Storybrooke): Why don't you poison her? Regina: That's a great idea! (Suddenly Mother Superior and her friend go up to the table.) Mother Superior: Regina why in the world are you thinking about poisoning your son's mother that he loves. Regina: (She's offended) He doesn't love her. Mother Superior: Have you seen the way he acts around her. He acts happy. He doesn't act like that way around you. Regina: He does act happy with me! Mother Superior: I won't stand here and argue with you all day. All I have to say is don't try to pull something on Mrs. Swan or else--(She's cut off.) Regina: Or else what? Fairy Godmother (Storybrooke): Let's just go.. (Her and Mother Superior leave while Regina sits stunned at what just happened.) SCENE: Enchanted Forest. The Raven turns into a human. The Queen is talking to her team of dark souls. Evil Queen: I called you all here because I will soon be in-acting a curse and I needed the darkest of souls. The curse will take us to far away land and we won't remember who we are. Blind Witch: Will we be happy? Evil Queen: Yes indeed. I just wanted to gather you all here to meet before the actual ceremony in a few days. I will be going to get the curse soon. I'll see you all then. Category:Scripts